Azuraya Valentime
Azuraya Valentime •Race : Guardian / Espada - Human Birthday :December 12•Age : 17 Gender : Female •Height :(formerly) 80 cm •Weight : 30kg (101 lbs.) •Blood Type : Tri - Blood •Professional Status : Single •Home town :Utopiya(EIDEN) First Appearance : {Deep} ep # 6 ''' '''Status : Alive •Go by’s: •• Demonic empress • Blue Flame Princess• Two-Hands • Girly • Natures Personality A few years before the storyline, Azuraya appeared to be cheerful, outgoing, yet unusually perceptive child. She became aware of the harshness of nature at an early age, Finding that her pride and joy her father, was murdered and the person who killed him was never brought to justice. this was the first and huge critical part of her life and built an extremely large amount of hatered in her heart, Were she swore revenge for her father. However, her innocence allowed her to push these thoughts to the back of her mind, and she continued to live happily with her parent and friends. This illusory peace was shattered when a band of criminals brutally murdered ryu (her first crush) before her very eyes in a failed kidnapping attempt by human traffickers who targeted Azuraya as she is the last known Valentime living , as well as when she witnessed The Hood kill two of the robbers in an attempt to rescue her. As the last of the kidnappers was Cornered The Hood and begain to arm there guns, she could no longer ignore the cruelty that defined the world she lived in. As a result, Azuraya lost all inhibition and hesitation, and killed the assailant in a desperate act of self-preservation. After that fateful day The hood promise to help her with her with her quest isf she could see the world for what it truly is. she went under the Hood's guides to help shape and create a peacefull world and fnd justice for her father through all means.' 'Though she is considerably more withdrawn after the murder of her Father, she still loves and cares deeply for her Mother and friends, especially Saber and Nova, seeing them as the last remnants of a family she cannot afford to lose. Her personality as a teenager is very much influenced and molded by Saber, who told her she stood no chance of survival if she did not fight for it. His words continue to stay with her, and her mind automatically recalls them to spur her on when she is close to death. Her determination to protect Saber as much as possible may also have contributed greatly to her phenomenal skills as a soldier. Though she is among the best of the best, she remains humble and refrains from putting on airs or displaying arrogance.' ''History '' Azuraya was born to one the Powerfullest father and mother in the world. Before her Father' death, she lived peacefully with them in the Eiden's Garden of the utopiya. She loved picing flowers with her mother and qalways play i spy with her father. she felt that she was the only person in the world that got to see her true father and how he truly felt and could make him happy. she would spend hours drawing him pictures and to prepare him the most amazing surpises. Nova explained to her "that this will always keep his mind off things and busy". she said "they were the center of his heart" Azuraya would spend countless of hours serching for her father just to find him on top of a roof or pilliar. She would shout at him and cry cause she thought he left and would never return. Thugh her yelling at him she asked " why are u laying here anyway?" Rex said " just try it" ever sinse then she is found at many place on top of very high land places relaxing like her father did. she was given the scarf by Rex the same scarf Rex whore through his journeys that was givin to him from his father , and accepted by Saber to become a greatest hero that will lead them like her father one day. This event awakened the fighting instincts and perfect self-control that would later turn her into a formidable soldier. '''''Ability's Azuraya had honed herself to be a talented fighter at a very young age, having the ability to project or bend her very own blue flames , the talent she was born with. she has also been seen often throwing boys bigger than her with ease, gaining her reputation. An example of this is when Obito was being bullied and Sora came to his rescue. The boys were preparing to take Sora on when they saw Azuraya behind him and promptly ran away, even though the bullies had superior numbers. She is strong enough to lift Sora off the ground without effort. While she was still training, Saber even noted that Azuraya's performance is exemplary in every subject, and that she is truly a genius like her father. Combined with her prodigious skill in Jet syle Zero, she can easily take down flying foes with speed and efficiency. This has lead to her being mentioned as a military genius many times and "worth a hundred ordinary soldiers."With such prodigious skills coupled with her own remarkable will, she displays lethality against strong foes rarely seen among soldiers, recruits or veterans alike. This has been proven true when she took Oni , who had killed numerous experienced veterans and dw's. with ease before, and survived and defeated him. Out of the 104th V corp squad members, Azuraya is one of the strongest fighters alongside Sheriken and lelouch. She was ranked as one of the top 5 trainees at 3rd position, meaning a degree of skill in several military combat forms. *'Jet style zero': As her graduation rank implies, Azuraya possesses a great amount of skill at controlling the jet Maneuver Gear. With the use of the gear's blades only, she was shown to effortlessly defeated Sabers muscular Godzillans troops inside the Military HQ at Trost District in order to help the soldiers to forfill there goal. Later, Azuraya was also able to utilite the gear to attempt to kill Oni even after being considerably exhausted after Acsorbing the amertastu from Obito after he cast it dangerously. *'Martial Arts': Azuraya is noteworthy for her unique fighting style, with a strong focus on minimizing the advantages of larger, stronger opponents through kicks, throws, and holds. She notes that her father taught her this style, and during their time in training together, she teaches it to Obito. Banki Being a ranged weapon of the artillery sort,her banki has the ability to launch the missile attached to its base. To do so, Azuraya must first raise and aim the huge missile, using the slits present in her face guard to be able to see while doing so. Once targeted, small fins extend from numerous points along the missile, before it is fired. It then tracks its target for a precision strike. After a successful hit, the missile creates a powerful and massive explosion. strong enough to crack Kakuraki's banki, something that the Patron notes to be impressive, and heavily injure Kakuraki even though his body is very tough. The burst of explosive energy after the detonation is powerful enough to not only blow away Azuraya and her friend maxis, despite both of them being a long distance away from the explosion. This attack has a normal limit of firing no more than one missile every three days; doing so more often taxes her noticeably, but she is still capable of firing more than one missile at the same level of power. Regai Arc. After obatining information Azuraya tries to set out to Yasha's Island stop Oni, She is countered by Dw Sora Fair who have been missing for 7 years after rex's death. Facing the Dw alone, Azuraya displays her new might by easily keeping up with him. Upon gaining access to some leds on oni's where abouts from Sora's rumors, she tries to go seek answers from people within in the village until she is repelled outside the village by the village guards. After spending some time in forests, where he encounters and briefly fights her adoptive uncle Dw Obito Ushiha, Azuraya and Sora are brought to Jenta in search of a new information on the dissapearing victims. There, Azuraya trains to operate the Reishūkaku they will being using to breach the protective barrier above the Aboden Mansion where they say the victims are seen last. Joining the group, Obito helps Azuraya learn how to use the Reishūkaku. At dawn, they are launched from Karin fireworks cannon. Despite Sora's struggle to control his power input to the Reishūkaku, they successfully break through the barrier, only to be separated from each other. Grabbing Azuraya, Obito ensures a safe landing for them, but Azuraya is confronted by regai Gurujo. Beating Gurujo, Azuraya, sparing his life, learns that as the strongest of the intruders, he will be hunted down by Oni. Accidentally attracting the attention of more proto type regai, Azuraya meets up with Sora again. Surrounded, they decide to take one of the victims they found hostage (mocky) hostage as they try to escape. Stuck with Mocky, they take advantage of his offer to show them a shortcut through the mansion to Oni's Room. Upon exiting the short cut, Azuraya is confronted by Oni, who gravely injures Azuraya in their ensuing battle. After a struggle, Azuraya, becoming stronger during the fight, defeats Oni with a Getsuga Tenshō. Oni Shouts of anger that he was defeated for the first time by a tri blood and promise to gain his venges, and demanded to know the womens name where she said she is the "princess Valentime". With his last words he said "we are simlar", Azuraya with discust pay no mind to him. In the Mansion, Azuraya is healed by Mocky, who discovers Azuraya's Scarf lessened the damage from what would have been fatal blows by Oni. After recovering, Azuraya, initially struggles to even cut the powerful Regai. After Obitos words helps Azuraya find her resolve, Azuraya manages to injure Kite. Viewing Azuraya as his equal, Kite decides to unleash his full power, prompting Azuraya and Obito to work together to summon Their full power. After the fight ends, with both of them incapacitated, Azuraya is rescued by Sora. After learning of another Case in''' Central City''' (the contnent grand capital) and being partly healed, Azuraya rushes to save the people in Central city. Upon her arrival, she confronts one of the two men (Rolo & Kiritsu) that where fighting, but one of the two men ecscape, knowing Azuraya is not ready to fight the other man that remain with his large mana caliber, Sora, stopping the fight, incapacitates Azuraya, swearing to make Azuraya stronger than Rolo Snizel in 1 week. After escaping, Sora, taking Azuraya to a hidden area, tells Azuraya she cannot save those she care about with her present power, asking her to undergo Inner phantasm training. Upon completing this training, Azuraya stops Rolo from killing Obito, freeing Obito, gives him to Sora to protect. She is confronted by Rolo Once more. New Hope Arc After Rolo speaking of a prophcey of someone of this realm that will destory his deminsion where he is from (Nexus) beliving that it is azuraya Coercing him to Rise his Mana, Azuraya, unable to keep up just using her Kikugon, through the battle with her being able to progress even more during battle like her father her eyes matured more and her body being able to keep up and uses her increased speed to outmaneuver Rolo. After Rolo counters with his Galaxy Pillar technique, after a while, Azuraya begins to slow and weaken, giving Rolo the chance to immobilize her. As she is about to be struck down, Azuraya's eyes matured more for her to be protected by her sudden use of susanoo, surfacing, injures Rolo. After being staggered, Azuraya and Rolo prepare for one final clash. When Rolo demands to know why Rolo is so sure on this future he spoke of and how does he know or where did this come from. Rolo promises to answer if Azuraya wins. After they clash, while Azuraya struggles to stand then falls, Rolo explains himself. Rolo leaves and tells azuraya they will finish there fight at the right time where rolo said it will be the battle of fate. Through a message that the U'topiya was under destruction by V corp solider, Azuraya finds out the events in U'topiya were an elaborate plot masterminded by the other man she encounterd before with rolo named''' Kiritstu Emerald'. When '''Saber', doing the best he can to protect the U'topiya, is wounded by Kiritsu, Azuraya arrives to fight against the treacherous Man. Joining forces to fight off Kiritstu, the pair's effort proves to be futile, and Kiritsu, blocking their attack, cuts through Azuraya's midriff, defeating her. As kiritstu takes Nova by the collar, Azuraya interrupts him, and Kiritstu tells Azuraya how he had planned every move from the beginning from sending Oni and coming here to test the Dws; and being apart of a stronger organzation called the imperial Knights, '''obtaining the cube. After Kiritsu defeats '''Lelouch Kamina '''and '''Sheriken, Azuraya is dumbstruck at the difference in power. Continuing his explanation, Kiritstu states how he already defeated obito and took half of odins power from him. As kiritstu begains to summon a portal and taking Nova for his plans, Azuraya helplessly looks on as Kiritstu begains to enter his portal, She departs for His portal where she enters the Nexus. Nexus Arc. 5 months have passed After Azuryas left from home, jen attacks her. azuraya blocks the attack, earning praise from Jen. She returns the protective charm to Jen, who, saying he does not want it, sews it to Azuraya's uniform, leaving Azuraya to wonder if he lied about if the charm is truly a lucky charm. Later azuraya is cornered by bandeds on her journey where she was taken as a slave to pertisipate in the Colosum, She realizes that the colosum was a huge event of strong fighters where she can test her skill and see how much she has grown from not being under sabers supervison that was givin from her fathers last words. later she is attacked by one of the canidates in the lobby where she meets Sosuke '''after she defeats one of the canidates she gains the '''Patrons(ruler of the colosum) attentiont. After having Sosuke patch up Azuray's Scarf , Azuraya realizes she has lost a large amount of mana as a result of going to Nexus. She explans to Sosuke that her clothe would of never torn if she had alot of her power back, that night she came,After joing teams with Maxis '''and learning there are 50 matches and the winner fights the patron where he will grant u one wish if you defeat him. Days pass she is confronted by Sosuke, who reveals both he and Azuraya are Espads. Azuraya shrugs off Sosuke's repeated requests to join him. When Azuraya, seeming depressed cause she misses her family, mom and friends, returns from her fight Victourous, she, brushing off her family's concerns, goes to her room, where she contemplates being able to kinda understand what Oni ment when he said they were similualr to the same, And killing is becoming easy for to do. '''Gray Arc. 1 month has passed since she began the colosum, Azuraya was givin the name "Blue Flame Fox" "those that seen her flames was to become ash of the foxs bite". Azuraya made it to floor 47 later that night Sosuke Interrupting her thoughts, Sosuke reveals he knows she is a Espada. As Azuraya tries to dismiss this notion, the arrival of a powerful being from light enters the tournament for a one day challenge, Azuraya, the peoples champ and favorite candate causes her to be the peoples most voted fighter to try the warrior from light known as Kakuraki (the fourth captain). Upon seeing Maxis injured, Azuraya, battling Kakuraki triggers her Bankai release, She manages to destroy his left arm and displacing her out of the colosum because of her large explosion. Azuraya's Stamina, interfering, paralyzes Azuraya, allowing Kakuraki to injure both her and Maxis. The Patron arrive to protect them, prompting the Captain to withdraw. Later after azuraya is seen practicing her banki release off a wild waterfall cliff, Kakuraki returns to finish his business with her saying her eyes remind him of a man that had the same eyes as her. Maxis begains to yells to Azuraya to retreat, Kakuraki impales him. Charging at Kakuraki, Azuraya, unable to harm him with her base attacks, she uses her Getsuga Tensho, but Kakuraki, blocking Azuraya's Blast with his banki, outmaneuvers her. Kakuraki continues to overwhelm Azuraya until she uses her banki to attack Kakuraki. Blocking it with his arms, the Captain takes fatal damage, and Azuraya realizes she is in danger cause of a large amount of blood lost. The fight is brought to a close when Kakuraki Falls and fade away into the sky. As the Captain vanishes , Azuraya is left to ponder the events which have occurred and what he ment by the captain that spoke of a man with the same eyes as her. She is seen later on traveling with a over coat and larger scarf that resimbles''' Rex's king of kingdoms outfit'. '''Mixed Leaf Arc' Feeling unable to see whats been truly blocking her path from finding her fathers murderor and what the Captain ment by a man with the same eyes as her, Azuraya seeks out the Sosuke for more information on the imperial knights. She is shocked to find that he knows alot of information that has taken place there along with ways to reach vincent. Sosuke also tells azuraya he has training techniques that can help increase her skill as an espada. At their hideout, Sosuke tells azuraya that her friends have came to the nexus to find her and bring her back home. Sosuke tells her she must soon make a choice to go bqack with them and begain where she started not really knowing a thing and being disclosed on missions because of Sabers protection or she can travel with sosuke and a demon name Saikon who both share the same goal to reach Vincent Valentime along with learn more of the Espada way. Over the next 3 nights, Azuraya is reunited with Sora, Saber, Sheriken, and Shuhei to return. Just for them to be deinied by her returning. She tells saber that she has learned so much from the two she meet along with her friend Maxis. Azuraya also confronts Saber about not being strong enough to save her mother from getting taken from Kiritstu along with not telling her about her grandfather. Saber says " I have a promise to keep and I cannot allow you to go with them. Saber feels a bad vibe from the man and later finds out that saikon is the other man. Saber begains to attack Saikon and draws out his Demonic Summoning, which nearly kills Sheriken. The other Sosuke stop Azuraya from entering their fight, she is told she must make her desion here and now. After a brief period of battle with Sosuke, Saber finds out that he is an espada that knows his fighting style real well and wonder who is he really, Azuraya makes her statement that Saber treats her as a little girl and she will never find out about her father that way. Highly agrrivating Sora seeing how much revenge has consumed her, because he belived that they were a team and thats not what Rex would wanted. They begain to fight , he finds that she have advanced so much on her own. Saber closes their reunion by hugging her and saying he "belives she can prove her father wrong and that his little girl will be just fine". Sora losing respect for her shouts to her saying do not let the darkness blind her from the light. Azuraya and the two men begains to leave with her saying she will not let her friends nor family down and will become the greatest Valentime ever. Just before they leave Sosuke eyes begain to glow and says " You've always where fool of surprises, will you live long enough to see the one I have for you" (grinning) as the portal close shocking Sber as if he known him from before. Sora states that they must Save her, Saber relax ahnd calm promises sora they will but they must stick to the plan first and stop Sosuke and the the imerial Knights.